The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a touch control structure, a display panel and a touch control method.
With the development of the manufacturing technologies of a display device, the display device, such as mobile terminal, has developed from small screen with multiple keys into large screen with fewer keys. User may slide his/her finger on the screen of the display device instead of pressing a key, which may increase the user experience greatly.
The existing display device usually comprises a touch line in which an electrical signal exists. The electrical signal will be affected and changed if the user touches or swipes on the display panel of the display device with his/her finger. The touched or swiped position by the user may be computed based on a change of the electrical signal, and the display device may be controlled to implement functions. For example, when the user touches an application's icon displayed on the display panel, the application will be started. For another example, when the user swipes on the display panel with his/her finger, the display interface of the display panel may be changed.
However, the existing display device implements the functions of the display device by detecting a touch or swipe on the display panel only, and thus the operation method of the display device is limited.